


Make it last

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean prolongs Cas' pleasure.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 13





	Make it last

**Author's Note:**

> I know we open with Sam and Jess because even though I started writing this just for my own smutty fantasies I accidentally developed a plot along the way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sam and Jess talked and talked and, honestly, it was beginning to feel like that was all they’d ever do forever.

“Sam,” she finally said, with a sigh. “I’ve been with you since freshman year.”

“Why are you making that sound like a bad thing?”

“It’s not. I just -- I mean, I came to college to learn to be independent. But I haven’t been.”

“So what is it you want, Jess?”

“I just want to take a break.”

“So what? You want to break off the engagement?”

“No. I just want to go to Glasgow and learn and work. And when the girls at the office want to go out I want to go guilt free.”

“Is this about sleeping with other people?”

“It’s not just about that, Sam. It’s about long distance being hard and lonely. I want to be engaged to you and marry you and have a family with you. But first, I think I need to know that I could make it on my own. All I’m asking, is that you let me go to this program and you go to your new job and we have fun for the next 12 weeks, whatever that means for us, and when I come home I put the ring back on my finger forever, and we get married next summer, just like we planned.”

Sam still didn’t understand why Jess wanted this. But she did, and he wanted to make this work. If that meant that she slept with the whole law firm when she was gone but came back to him at the end of it and settled down then so be it. After all it was that endgame that he wanted, regardless of the road to getting there.

Sam had never considered himself jealous or possessive of his girlfriends, and because of that and the fact that he loved Jess, he agreed to her terms. On one condition.

“Don’t sleep with Dean.”

Jess laughed as if it were a joke.

He felt good saying goodbye to Jess at the airport, knowing that he only had to last 12 weeks without her. Some of that time would be spent with Dean and Cas anyway.

**

Cas was carefully moving his clothes into the space Dean cleared for him in his drawers and closet.

“Is Sam coming tonight?”

“Not sure…” Dean said from the bed where he lay reading a magazine. “Why? You guys bffs now?”

“Well, Sam and I have gotten to know each other quite well recently. I do enjoy his company.”

“Castiel,” Dean put emphasis on the last syllable. “Do you have a crush on my brother?”

Cas blushed. “No,” he defended.

Dean got up and crossed the room, pressing Cas into the wall. “What is it?” he asked, biting Cas’ lower lip. “Is it that he’s tall? Big? He’s got those big man hands -”

“Dean!” Cas shoved him off. “Stop. I don’t feel that way about anyone else.”

Dean smirked, he did so love getting under Cas’ skin. Partially because he knew he could, but partially because stoking those fires made Cas more aggressive. And even though Dean loved Cas all needy and desperate for him, he also liked the challenge Cas posed when he was feeling assertive.

Dean sank to his knees and pulled Cas’ soft cock out of his pants. He made quick work of wrapping his lips around Cas, wanting to savor the feeling of Cas getting hard in his mouth.

“Dean,” Cas’ protests slowly faded to a pleasured cry.

Dean went on like that for a while but removed his mouth before Cas came. Cas let out a strangled protest at losing the warm wet walls of Dean’s mouth. Dean stood then, coming face to face with Cas and said, cheerily, “Sammy is gonna be here any minute now.” Then he leaned in and whispered in Cas’ ear, “don’t even think about taking care of yourself. I’ll deal with it later.” He slapped Cas on the butt before leaving the room.

Cas was frustrated -- just how Dean wanted him, just how he wanted to be. Cas loved a power struggle, he liked being bossed and told what to do by Dean. At first Dean wasn’t comfortable with it, but they’d learned to mingle what Cas liked and what Dean liked into something they were both quite fond of. And it almost always came down to teasing Cas, denying him pleasure to prolong the fun.

Cas folded himself away in his pants and continued the monotonous task of moving his stuff to Dean’s room. He hoped it would help take his mind off his raging erection straining against its cotton prison. He heard Sam come in and greet Dean, then watched as he brought his bags into what was formerly Cas’ room. Damn Dean for getting him all worked up, he could barely speak coherently to Sam.

“Who’s taking care of Bones while you’re here?”

“Oh, uh, our new neighbor. Her name is Charlie. She’s pretty cool, you guys will get to meet her next family dinner.”

Sam was laying out some very professional looking clothes.

Dean appeared in the doorway, leaning against the jamb. “What’s with the monkey suit?”

“Well, it is a professional workplace,” Sam cleared his throat. “I also have a black tie meet and greet tonight. It’s just the firm’s way of welcoming new temps and interns.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“I dunno,” Sam said, holding up a few different pocket squares, trying to decide. “Maybe a few hours.”

“Perfect,” Dean whispered.

Cas walked past Sam and pointed to his choice for the pocket square, eliciting a thanks from the taller man.

In the kitchen Dean made sure to brush his ass a little too close to his boyfriend’s crotch. Cas, feeling sensitive from Dean’s earlier teasing pulled quickly away.

Finally Sam was ready for his meet and greet, decked out and looking very lawyerish. Cas fussed over him for a few moments, brushing lint from Sam’s sleeve and hyping him up. Dean smiled as he watched their interaction.

“Sammy, are you blushing?” Dean took a long haul off his beer.

“No,” his brother smiled down at the floor. “Shut up.”

Cas backed off, not wanting to make Sam uncomfortable. “Good luck,” he held out his hand for Sam to shake.

Sam gave Cas the signature Winchester half smirk and shook his hand.

“Careful Sam. The last person to look at Cas like that got laid.” Dean laughed at himself, receiving only a glare from the other two.

“Right, well. Don’t wait up.”

They didn’t plan on it. Once Sam was gone Dean beckoned Cas to the couch with his finger.

“Hey gorgeous,” he said when Cas settled in beside him.

He didn’t respond, tired of Dean’s antics and a little irritated from getting brought so close earlier with no release. Cas crossed his arms.

“Oh, now don’t be like that.” Dean kissed up Cas’ neck.

Cas had the right mind to push Dean away but then his hand found Cas’ groin and started rubbing over his pants. Cas moaned into Dean’s open mouthed kiss. Growing closer with every rough movement. Then, mercilessly, Dean stopped again. He mounted Cas rolling his hips slightly. The friction started getting Cas all worked up, then Dean would raise his hips off of Cas.

That went on for hours before Dean finally dragged Cas off to bed, where he demanded his own pleasure first. Cas begrudgingly took Dean in his mouth and sucked him off quickly. When he had swallowed the last of Dean’s thick come he stood face to face with the Winchester, not saying anything.

“Damn, Cas, where’s the fire?”

“Dean,” Cas began but instead of coming out powerful like he wanted it sounded more like a plea.

“That’s what we like,” Dean whispered, nibbling on Cas’ ear. “Beg me for it.”

Cas sighed.

Dean reached his hand into Cas’ pants and took hold firmly of his aching cock. “You see, I’ve been teasing you the better part of the day. And I know you don’t want to come from just my hand rubbing you off dry. So why don’t you beg me for it Cas?”

Cas was starting to feel better, after all this was what he’d wanted from Dean all along. After the weeks they spent building up to it Dean was finally giving in to Cas’ deepest fantasy.

Dean pressed his tongue, broad and flat, to the sensitive area just behind Cas’ ear and he positively melted.

“Dean,” he panted into a sloppy kiss. “Dean, hng, fuck me.” He reeled at the loss of Dean’s hand but then his clothes were being pulled off and he heard the slick sound of Dean lubing up Cas’ favorite dildo.

“Shouldn’t have asked me to get you off first,” Cas teased, biting Dean’s nipple.

Dean pushed Cas onto his back on the bed and slid on top of him, working the tapered dildo into Cas’ hole. He listened for the breath to hitch just right, telling him he’d hit that sweet spot. Then he wiggled the toy around inside, making sure the wide circles he made with the tip always brushed Cas’ prostate. Dean had smeared some lube onto Castiel for later use, but Cas couldn’t wait and began thrusting up to meet Dean’s hip. Dean was pulling the length of the dildo all the way out before pressing it back in at the perfect angle.

Cas could barely see anymore, everything blurred with ecstasy and pleasure. He was calling out Dean’s name, practically screaming. A few more thrusts would prove enough to completely send him over the edge. But he felt a hand come up and clamp on his mouth.

“Shh.” Dean hushed him as they heard the front door shut.

Cas stilled and looked defeated, he was almost there. With one look, Dean flashed him his bright smile.

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” he whispered. “Just keep the screaming to a minimum.”

Cas continued thrusting up against Dean’s smooth skin and within 15 seconds he was shooting ropes of come all over him and Dean. He wanted to cry out but bit it back, taking in a shuddering breath instead.

Dean cleaned them off with an old t-shirt and climbed back into bed to cuddle with Cas.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said after kissing every conceivable spot on his shoulders.

Dean always made sure to tell Cas that after he had been even the slightest bit rough or demanding.

Cas only smiled and curled himself into Dean, feeling his attitude fading after finally getting the relief he was so desperate for.


End file.
